


Feels Like Home

by Ravenia



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Golden Deer Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenia/pseuds/Ravenia
Summary: At long last, he had a home.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	Feels Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> Claude deserves hugs and love too >_>

**XX**

_"For the two of us, home isn't a place.  
_

_It is a person. And we are finally home."_

_-_ Stephanie Perkins, Anna and the French Kiss

**X**

**Song Recommendation: Feels Like Home - Matt Johnson**

**XX**

_“Mama, look! It’s him!”_

_“Shh, Alisha, don’t look. Now come along,” she glanced back furtively at the young boy behind them. Her eyes holding an expression he couldn’t quite name as she hurried her child away._

_Green eyes watched the pair as shoulders slumped in dejection. The young boy turned around, trudging back as people around him gave a wide berth, some of them whispering and pretending that he wasn’t there. He didn’t know he was going, and really didn’t care at the moment._

_Why was it so hard?_

_He just wanted a friend._

_Just one…_

“ _Aw, the freak’s alone again.”_

_The young boy stiffened, shoulders tensing while his hands curled into fists as he recognized the voice. ‘Not now,’ he thought desperately. He had to get back, had to –_

_A fist slammed into his stomach and pain blossomed._

_“Half-freaks don’t belong here, **Khaled**.”_

_No no no no no no no -_

“Claude!”

Pulled back to the surface from the depths of his thoughts, Claude coughed and sputtered for a moment as consciousness gradually seeped into his veins. What was – where was - ?

Forcing himself to calm, the half-Almyran exhaled slowly before opening his eyes to see Byleth looking at him in concern.

Oh.

He was…he was in their room. In Almyra.

“Hey By,” he quipped weakly, wincing inwardly as she narrowed her eyes, unamused.

“Don’t do that. We talked about this already.” The former mercenary pointed out.

Claude averted his gaze, shifting his position.

A sigh was heard then, and then a slight rustle of sheets. What was she –

Oh.

“I won’t force you to talk, but I’m always here for you,” she said, her arms wrapped around his waist while resting her head on his shoulders. “You know that, right?”

Green eyes turned to look at his wife, startled.

He was rarely at a loss for words (could count the number of times on his hands, honestly). He couldn’t be, after all. Considering that words were one of his weapons for almost the entirety of his childhood, through his handling of the Alliance and even now as the King of the United Kingdom of Fodlan.

But Byleth…

She never failed to be honest and unfailingly patient with him. She got angry, yeah, but even that was rare.

“Claude?” she prompted gently.

Opening his mouth to speak, he tried. Honestly, he did. But the words… the words just wouldn’t come out. It was if they were stuck in his throat.

Eventually the man gave up, sighing in frustration as he exhaled. “Sorry.” The man raked a hand through his hair. “I want to tell you, I do, but -”

“You’re not ready,” Byleth finished his sentence, understanding dawning as she realized it was probably related to his childhood. Claude rarely talked about it. And even when he did, he tried to make it seem better than it was.

Not for the first time, rage for how Claude had been treated during his childhood bubbled underneath her calm exterior. ‘ _Honestly,’_ she fumed. _‘It’s not even his fault.’_ She mentally noted to ask Claude’s parents about the ones who had treated him badly.

“By?”

He was watching her warily, gauging her reaction.

“It’s fine,” she buried her head into his shoulders, shutting away her anger and plans for now. No need to worry him, after all. The woman hummed in contentment as she took in her husband’s warmth. His presence.

“By, I can’t move,” Claude pointed out, the shadows in his eyes turning into mirth while he tried not to laugh.

“Don’t care,” was her muffled reply.

“By,” he tried again, stifling his laughter. “We can’t exactly sleep like this.”

She finally lifted her head, a hint of a pout on her face (not that anyone really saw it except for him). “Fine,” Byleth muttered as she loosened her grip and tugged him down with her.

Amused, Claude pulled her closer so that she rested on his chest, his love and affection for her flooding him.

“Hey By?”

“Hm?” She glanced up.

“Love you.”

Byleth smiled, reaching up to brush a strand of his hair.

“Love you too.” She paused for a moment before adding cheekily. “Even if you do have two names.”

Claude raised an eyebrow questioningly.

“I mean, it doesn’t matter what name you have,” she clarified. She had gotten more expressive over the years, particularly over the time they were married. “You’re still mine – “ her cheeks flushed. “And I’m yours. Always.”

He didn’t know what to say.

“Claude?”

He reached out, tilting her head up to kiss her on the lips. When they parted, he smiled softly.

It was rare that Claude was like this. For him to let his guard down so much. Byleth returned the smile, letting her guard down as well.

It was almost inaudible, but she caught it.

“I love you, Byleth Eisner.”

He had found his home.


End file.
